


今天耶比搞波塞冬了吗？6

by village0824



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, 宇宙少女 - Freeform, 静荣
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 07:24:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/village0824/pseuds/village0824
Summary: 多荣和延静的xxj日常





	今天耶比搞波塞冬了吗？6

私设预警

沙雕预警

ooc预警

素材不够，脑洞来凑。在学校收手机前的最后一篇，至于公主的生日贺文，随缘吧，可能那天我在上着课呢。

今天耶比搞波塞冬了吗？俞延静心满意足：“废话。”

签售会，爱丽儿不知道从哪拿到了贴纸，想往小白熊身上贴。哪能让让她贴啊，后者奋力抵抗，拿起手中的镜子欲动手，她往后缩了缩。可惜，坐在旁边的，是皮皮苞，也掺和了进来。小白熊宠姐，只好让皮苞贴在后脑勺，爱丽儿趁势也贴了两张。

宇宙少女的签售会上总会有ujung为她们带些可可爱爱的帽子。小白熊戴了其中一顶狗狗样式的，手里拿着一朵花，呆呆地听着经纪人讲话。爱丽儿选了一顶会动的帽子，就兴奋地去动小白熊的头发。反应过来的熊宝宝顺手将花打在爱丽儿的头上，花瓣落下，后者摆着哭脸，前者却在关心着她的花。

最后的个人拍摄时间，小白熊呆愣地站在桌子后。爱丽儿估计高级中枢和低级中枢的联系不紧密，用手拉下前者背带裤的带子。小白熊将带子拉回原处，以手刀警示爱丽儿。后者退了一步，不甘心地想要继续。小白熊死抓带子，手刀再次警告，把对方吓得直接坐到椅子上。

签售会之后，两人和几位姐姐有去电台的行程，于是跟ujung们再见后跟着经纪人去mbc电视台。爱丽儿坐在小白熊旁边，一直在捏后者的脸。后者并不理她，盘算着之后该怎么收拾这个充了氢气的球。很快，八月三日到了，成员们为小白熊庆生，待她许愿之后迫切地问是什么。“说出来就不灵了。”小白熊嘟了嘟嘴。“只要我们能办到，一定帮你实现。”金毛公子担保。熊宝宝转了转眼珠，说：“我要任多荣，外放单循happy，在小区里走两圈。”

爱丽儿能拒绝吗？不可能！所以只好照办。

**Author's Note:**

> 你看着哈皮就行。


End file.
